


Welcome Home

by UnchainedSilence



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchainedSilence/pseuds/UnchainedSilence
Summary: Souji, Naoto, Massage Oils then throw in a little desire, yum. (Follows Seta-Gane Shorts: Chapter 4). [Persona 4 The Golden]





	Welcome Home

Naoto smiled. She was back home in the presence of her long term boyfriend Souji Seta after quite a successful trip away. Not only did the investigation go smoothly, but the case was wrapped up a few days before the allotted time. All of this meant she got to head home earlier and relax. On top of all of that good news, she got a large bonus for the speed of the investigation; overall it has been a good week. To top it off, she was lying in bed, to what has become a homecoming ritual when Souji is home to welcome her as she arrives. She lay down in a pair of shorts with a white sleeveless shirt, waiting for her spa treatment like massage. However she had her own plans, she blushed lightly as her brain plays through what she wanted to do. She just needed to wait until the right moment to spring it on him. She eyed the bowl of massage oils and bars carefully wondering which one Souji will use this evening.

"Are you ok there Naoto?" Souji asked as his padded footsteps came into the room. Naoto nodded lightly from her position, not giving a vocal reply. To avoid getting oil and other bits and pieces on to the bed, Naoto was laying on a very large blue beach towel.

'Definitely makes things easier...'

"Good good..." The silverette walked around the bed and lifted out a small cone shaped bar out of the bowl. Naoto snickered when she looked at the bowl with the sticker saying 'Welcome Home Naoto'.

"I always look forward to this." Souji hummed as he ruffled Naoto's hair causing her to purr.

"Excellent well so do I." Souji started to rub the massage bar into his hands. The faint smell of honey invaded her senses as she willingly gave herself up to the feeling. Naoto whimpered as she felt Souji lift her shirt and press against her back. He gently began to working into her back feeling the tension under his hands beginning to fade. However Naoto couldn't completely relax, the sense of anxiety was building as her fingers started to fidget. 

"Is there something wrong?" Souji asked slicing through her thoughts instantly. She shook her head as best she could.

"No I'm fine." Naoto stretched her in an attempt to relax them. By now, Souji has worked his way upwards concentrating on the part of her spine just under her bra clasp. She moaned involuntary when he found a particular spot that was knotted in tension. He fiddled with the offending piece of clothing standing in the way of Naoto's upper back.

"Can I?"

"Sure." Souji flicked the clasp open causing a breathily sigh to be emitted from the sleuth. Souji brushed aside the straps as his hands' journey continued upwards to work on her shoulder blades. Her body trembled at the feeling. His thumb just managed to work in the space just under them, applying pressure to it. 

"Take a deep breath..." Souji commanded and, Naoto complied feeling the touch from his hands become incredibly light. "...And breathe out." The detective relaxed as she felt his hands push down in pressure while her chest contracted. She closed her eyes, trying not to lose herself in Souji's treatment, she needed to be as alert as possible but her boyfriend was making it hard, very hard to keep focus. She doubled down, focusing on the growing heat inside her, the heat and desire for him. She wanted that glow, the haze and everything it brought to invade her senses and overpower her boyfriend. 

His hands pushed away her shirt so the back of it was bundled just above her neck as he began to put pressure on her shoulders. His touch kneaded and unknotted the muscles forcing them to comply with his demand of relaxation. He shifted over so he was straddling Naoto's thighs to get better leverage.

'Perfect...'

He leaned down so he could apply that bit more pressure when he felt her shoulders not come loose. He paused for a minute, working on a different strategy. After a moment of thought he reached for the cone shaped bar and took it into his hands. He began to rub but Naoto shuffling interrupted him.

"Souji-kun?" She shuffled and turned over, looking Souji in the eye. He blinked, wondering how to react but the look Naoto was giving him wasn't one of tired relaxation, and it was one of hazy hunger. He was about to say something but it was cut short when Naoto captured his lips with hers. She mewed at the soft texture of his kisses, his taste containing hints of the chocolate ice cream they eat together after dinner.

'He tastes sweet, how fitting...'

She moved her left hand to his cheek to tilt his head just enough to deepen the kiss. Her other hand crawled down to his chest until it got to the hem of his shirt. She tugged at it as a signal that she wanted it off. This frustrated her because she would have to disengage long enough just to feel a little heat fade away. She loved the warmth it gave and the physical expression of feelings meant the world to her. She pulled away and examined his face. The haze that completely took her over was starting to invade him; she could see it in his eyes, slightly clouded while remaining focused. She tugged again which caused him to glance down at the massage bar in his hand. Naoto looked at it, forming a small smile on her lips as her left hand left his cheek and plucked it out of his hand. Souji blinked again not exactly too sure what has happened to how it escalated this much so quickly. She tugged again and this time he complied, he took his T-Shirt and lifted it above his head and threw it aside. 

Their eyes locked, Souji's looking for answers while Naoto sparkled in mild amusement. She leaned forward to kiss his chest as she placed the bar back in his right hand and closed his fingers around it, in a gesture saying 'hold on to this for one second'. She pulled her shirt over and shrugged off her bra so the both sat there topless. She prized Souji's hand open for the massage bar and took it into her hands. She felt her face heat up, as she began to rub the bar to extract the oil from it. The smell of honey returned as she breathed deeply to take it in, to fuel her actions. After she felt it was enough, she placed it by the bedside table then began to rub Souji's chest in slow, deliberate movement. She felt her boyfriend's sharp intake of breathe at her actions, as slowly covered his body with the same massage oil that was on her back. Her hands ran along his well defined chest, while he didn't do sports as much, he got regular exercise and kept in shape, so the definition was still there. She was careful in massaging the scars he kept from fighting against various forms of ethereal beings and super natural forces. She leaned up kissing him, pressing herself against him, feeling the oil against her own chest, she shivered. Souji leaned forward, deepening the kiss.

Naoto's right hand searched for the discarded massage bar by the table and picked it up while her left hand pressed against Souji's naked chest to stop for a second. He looked at her in confusion until she put the bar back into his free hand. He looked at it then raised an eye brow in question. Naoto's only response was to flop down on the bed with her arms by her head, forming a teasing smile. Souji nodded as he rubbed the bar in his hands to get as much oil as possible. Taking a deep breath before he started, his hands started near her belly button and roamed upwards. She groaned as his hands took care to cover her as much as possible. She squirmed when he reached places that were ticklish, but as soon as his hands reached her mounds she gasped. Electricity shot through her as his slick hands oiled and massaged her breasts. A small moan escaped from her as his fingers circled her nipples in tandem. Her hands gripped the towel under her in as the heat started to overwhelm her. The smell of honey was becoming stronger as Souji went back down to just under her breasts but this time instead of his fingers pinching at her nipples lightly it was his mouth as it enveloped the left bud. She gasped loudly at the sensation. It felt good, almost too good. He sucked gently before sawing his teeth against it in the same manor. She looked down at him, through the bangs of his silver hair. His eyes were on her body, concentrating at the task at hand. Her digits entangled in his hair as she took hold of his head to direct him.

Souji changed buds and as his hand took over on the other. She mewed at the attention. After a few minutes of attention she shuddered and tapped Souji on the forehead. He looked up to Naoto's smile as she tilted her head in question. Souji began to kiss down her chest but a hand to his chin stopped him. He looked up in question to see Naoto shake her head with a smile, but beckoned him over with a finger. He crawled back up her body and was met with a deep kiss from which made Souji growl in lust. She reached into the bowls she shuffled up the bed slightly bringing Souji with her. Her hand found the heart shaped bar and took a hold of it.

A small nudge of the hand caused him to pull away but she couldn't help but giggle at his pout, it was cute, something that he wouldn't really accept as a compliment. She tugged at the waistband of his trousers; he looked at her for a moment before shrugging. He lifted himself off the sleuth to shuffle out of his tracksuit bottoms and boxers. Naoto admired his stature for a moment, seeing him stand at full height. She shook the thoughts from her head for a moment, hooking the waistband of her shorts and panties with her thumb on her free hand and pulled them down with one swift stroke. She turned to her boyfriend whose focus was on her, unwavering. She followed his line of sight, to see that he was starting at her slender legs. She laughed and blushed lightly noticing her position, leaning back, legs up like she was a pin up model.

She sat up and beckoned him over again; he followed, like he was under her spell. When he sat on the bed she brought the bar into his sight. A smirked formed, as she fired him a coy one back. Rubbing her hands together, the smell of cocoa started to mix with the already heavy smell of honey. The combination was intoxicating to them. Once her hands were dripping with the oil she placed the bar in his hands as she dove for his hips. She began to massage the oil in, while Souji was working it into his hands. Her hands stroked down to his thighs and back up with simple but effective rotations. Her hands slid up and around grasping his behind. He flinched forward with small yelp from her sudden action. He looked down to see the detective smiling up at him mischievously. He gave her an embarrassed grin in return as he himself began to work on her hips and legs. Naoto took into every curve and line in her boyfriend's lower body. It made her curious, but she was pulled in, not wanting to break free from his grasp. 

Naoto yelped as Souji lifted her up and put her on her back. Taking her right leg, he ran both his hands slick with cocoa oil down from her ankle all the way to her hips. The sleuth watched with a hazy focus, as Souji did the same with the other but this time slowing down as he got over her knee. He lightly kissed her ankle and his hands travelled down her thigh and back on to her waist. She squirmed in his grip, wanting to break free so she could put her hands on him, marking him as hers. He caught her right arm in his left hand and she flashed him a dangerous smile, just enough to warn him that he was playing with fire, he looked on weighing his options but was cut short as her other hand shoot reached out for him.

Souji groaned as she stroked him, the grip on her leg and her arm softened considerably allowing Naoto to pull them away. Her hands traced his length, his width and his heat. She was in control, and the slickness of her digits only amplified the sensation. His breath became heavy under her ministrations as she smirked; with a light pull Souji followed her. She aligned his hips with hers and looked at him with now pleading eyes. 

That look, lit that fire in him that only Naoto could start, he leaned forward, passionately kissing the sleuth then shuffling his hips forward. Souji slid in smoothly, thorough lubricated from the oil and her intense wetness. Both participants gasped and moaned at the feeling. The heat and wetness wrapped around Souji made him shudder as he rocked against her slowly. Naoto felt her chest tightened as Souji filled her, her hips bucked, looking for more. She grasped his shoulders for stability, arching her back so he could graze against her g-spot on the down stroke. Souji hands grasped Naoto's hips, to keep his thrusts steady.

The sleuth moaned as former leader indulged in the feeling inside her, keeping the thrusts slow and deep, it prolonged the friction. Their heavy breathing and pants filled the room as they danced in their haze. The quickly building smell of sex was started to overpower the lingering scene of chocolate and honey as the heat was getting to them. Naoto hands left his shoulders so she could wrap her arms around her lover's neck as she pulled him flush on top of her. Souji readjusted moving his hands to her sides and picked up his speed.

She hissed at the new angle as she laid kisses across his neck faintly tasting the honey she applied earlier. The feeling of Souji pressed against her was different than anything else she experienced, the oils generating a different texture, a slight slippery feeling but looking at Souji in her arms, he was too far gone in ravishing her to notice, his only goal was to bring the two to climax. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to edge. Her hips started to buck and grind against him, trying her best to generate her orgasm faster.

Souji knew what she wanted as he sat up and lifted Naoto's legs so her ankles rested against his shoulders as he kicked it into overdrive. Assisted by the oils and her yearning arousal there was nothing holding him back, only thing in his ears is the soft moans and pants of the sleuth and the repeated sounds of their hips making contact. Naoto cried out as his zealousness was doing the trick. It was coming, she could feel herself contract and relax around him, and nearing the apex she was striving for. Her hands clutched the towel under her, crumpling and pulling as her toes began to curl. She was almost there, she could taste it, and her body was shuddering in anticipation. She begged him not to stop. 

Then it hit her, her eyes closed basking in the euphoria as her body violently shook with rapture. Her breath was lost to the world as the sensations washed through her. Her back arched like a bow, lifting her off the bed as Souji still pounded her mercilessly. She could feel him, just. Her orgasm was strong enough to numb all of the other senses of the body. However the tightness of Naoto's warmth was too much for Souji to beat as he thrust home a last time and fumbled through the finish line of ecstasy. He growled as he shuddered against her, giving her all he had to offer. Naoto's legs slowly slid from his shoulders, landing on the bed with a muted thump, going completely limp. Having all of his energy sapped away from him, Souji fell forward the only thing stopping him from landing on the detective was bracing himself on his arms. 

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the weariness of her experience. Her warm grey met with tired silver for a moment. She moved her left hand to run up then down his right arm soothingly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

Using whatever strength left, the silverette pushed himself up back into sitting position, pull out of her, forcing a small shudder from the sleuth. He stretched his arms out working back the feeling. He looked down at his girlfriend who for the most part hadn't moved yet, she just kept a gentle focus on him, watching his movements.

"Welcome back..." A small smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you." Was the breathily response. Satisfied he's done everything he could to make the sleuth's return a good one, he rose from the bed. He swung his legs over until his feet touched the carpet and was about to get up before he stopped. 

"Are you ok?" He asked, Naoto could easily sense the concern in his voice he tried to mask.

"I am fine; it was just quite... an experience." Souji just grinned.

"Alright I'm convinced..." He stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Souji-kun?" The call of his name stopped him in his tracks.

"Hmm?"

"Would you obtain some tissues for me? I know we bought the towel to avoid making a mess but I don't think it was made particularly for this..." Souji flashed her a quick look of mischief.

"Sure, give me a minute..." Naoto shivered again, still feeling the afterglow. The air in the room took a strange mix of honey, chocolate and sex. Naoto made a mental note to herself to open the windows to air the place out when she could be bothered to move. 

'Well that was an experience. Different method, same outcome. I like coming back home.'


End file.
